Forgotten
by bbykat
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the shikon jewel gone forever. However, the happy ending everyone was expecting has been prolonged for Kagome and Inuyasha. With one final wish will the two finally get a chance to be happy together? Or will they continue to be torn a part by time?
1. Prologue

_**I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

Arms tightened protectively around me as a warm, bright light engulfed us. Tightly shutting my eyes I turned into my protectors embrace feeling the tears of relief fall down my cheeks. "It's finally over," he softly mutters against my ear, sending chills down my back.

Without warning, wind furiously starts to whip around us and I hug him tighter to brace myself but its no use, we are pulled apart. Crashing down hard on my right side, I cry out feeling the sudden dirt beneath me scrape against my skin before I lose consciousness from the pain.

* * *

Shivering slightly, my muscles begin to tense up and I become painfully aware of how sore my body is. Trying to stretch, there's a sharp pain in my shoulder causing me to let out a soft whimper. Rolling on my back to relieve some of the pressure off of it, I slowly start to open my eyes only to be met with more darkness. Blinking a few times, my eyes are able to adjust and make out the ceiling of the well house. Another shiver travels down my spine, the dry, cold air causing me to cough with every breath I intake. All of a sudden loud noise echoes through the well house followed by a pool of bright, blinding light that surrounds me.

"Mom! Grandpa! Come quick! The well has reappeared!" I hear someone yell in the distance. I can't help but panic, _what if whoever is coming is the cause of my current state?_ Using my hand to shield my eyes, I try to make out the figures descending the stairs towards me.

"Kagome!" my mother's tear stained face is the first to come into view, her voice shrill and on the verge of hysterics. "Thank goodness!" she says lunging herself at me, roughly gathering me in her arms and burying her face in my hair. "We were so worried! You were gone for three days!" she lets out a small sob. "And then.. the well disappeared," tightening her hold, I involuntarily let out a cry in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry dear! Are you hurt?!" she says, quickly pulling away to get a better look at my face. I'm assuming I look as bad as I feel by the pained expression she gives me.

"Mama.. what happened?" my voice is strained and rough. I feel someone tug on my injured shoulder, wincing slightly I turn to see my little brother Sota. His features distressed, tired and eyes red from crying. _Oh Sota.._

"We were so worried Kagome! But I told them Inuyasha would bring you back, that he would keep you safe!" he says as fresh tears begin to brim his eyes. A lump starts to form in my throat, leaving me unable to speak not that I would even know what to say. _What happened to make everyone so worried?_

"Thank goodness you are safe," an older voice comments, interrupting my train of thought. Touching my cheek softly with his withered hand I look up to meet my grandfather's exhausted eyes and gentle smile. "Where is Inuyasha? Did he go back into the well?" he says standing up. "Why didn't he come and get us as soon as you returned?!" his tone is harsher, his temper rising as his eyes searched the interior of the well house.

"Inu.. yasha?" my brows knit together in confusion, the name sounding strange yet familiar at the same time. "The well? What are you guys talking about?" _Returned? Returned from what? And who is this Inuyasha person?_ Pulling my face towards her, my mother mirrors my confused expression.

"Do you.. not remember dear?" her voice is a little shaky, if I didn't know any better she was close to tears. "You went to Inuyasha's time, to fight that big demon Naraku," _There's that name again._ Her eyes worriedly search mine, but I'm not sure what exactly they're trying to find. Shutting my eyes tightly, I try to escape the uneasiness in her gaze. Gathering up all my strength I make an attempt to sit up, but the pain in my shoulder becomes unbearable and my head begins to spin from the sudden movement. Noticing my discomfort, all three quickly help me to my feet while silently exchanging worried looks.

"Now you guys lost me," gripping onto Mama for balance, I turn to point at the bone eaters well. "Me? Go into the well and fight a demon mama? Are you sure you weren't the one who fell down the well stairs and knocked your head?" I lightly joke to try and break up the tense atmosphere, but it only makes things worse. _I mean thats what had to have happened right? What else would explain me being here unconscious and hurt?_

"Let's just get you inside dear," Mama says swinging my arm around her shoulder and leading me up the stairs, but not before throwing grandpa and Sota one last long look of concern. _What is up with everyone? And how did I end up on the ground in the well house?_

 _Man, I need a nice hot bath and a good nights sleep._


	2. Chapter 1 : Emptiness

_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

— 2 Years Later —

"Bye Mama! See you later!" I yell over my shoulder as I race down the shrine steps. _Oh man, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up!_

"Bye dear, have a good first day at school," she says flashing me a brilliant smile followed with a small wave.

Walking down the streets I notice its particularly busy this morning, it seems like everyone is in a hurry to get somewhere. The sun is bright, and there's a slight breeze promising a beautiful day a head of me. _I can't believe I'm starting my final year of high school today, I guess it's kind of exciting._ Mentally thinking about all the work I have ahead of me I can't help but already feel exhausted. I'm currently class representative, president of the Archery club and take classes in an after school cram school. I guess you could say I like to keep myself pretty busy.

Ever since that day I woke up at the bottom of the well house, my life had just felt so.. empty. After my family found me, they took me to the doctor to make sure I hadn't suffered from any major injuries. Besides a dislocated shoulder along with a few scrapes and bruises everything seemed to be fine, but Mama tells me they had to have been wrong. Her, grandpa and Sota told me this odd story about how I somehow could travel through the bone eaters well with some half-demon named Inuyasha to find this sacred jewel and defeat a demon. Obviously they had been listening to one too many of grandpa's legends because that story is completely ridiculous.

However.. when I try to think back on my life before the incident, all I can really remember is being sick a lot and missing a ton of school. Everything else gets all fuzzy. Like the rest of my memory is out of focus, and if I try too hard to recall anything my head begins to hurt and I become weak. At one point I started to believe my family, I mean they wouldn't lie about something like this, right? So one day I went down to the well and sat on the side of it just staring down into the darkness for what seemed like forever. I couldn't help but feel like I had done this before, and every bone in my body was telling me to jump in. As if someone, I'm not sure who, was calling me from the other side. So I jumped. Unfortunately, I just ended up at the bottom of the well with a sprained ankle and still in the present. After that no one ever brought it up again, they just chucked that day up to me falling down the well stairs and suffering from minor memory loss.

Looking up at the blue sky, clear of any clouds and just an endless amount of blue, I can't help but feel the emptiness once more. W _hat really happened that day?_ I let out a defeated groan, _why can't I just move pass all this so my life can go back to normal?_ Shuffling through the school court yard, I quickly make my way to my locker to change into my indoor shoes.

"Hey Kagome!" I look up to see Ayumi, Yuka and Eri, my best friends since middle school waving at me with bright smiles painted on their faces.

"Hey guys! Whats up?!" I say hurrying to their side, shaking off the last of my uneasiness. _Today is a new day, I've got to stop dwelling in the past._

"Did you hear about that new student at the entrance ceremony?!" they practically yell in unison. Letting out a soft chuckle, I roll my eyes and usher them to start walking down the hall towards our class.

"Of course I did. Kind of hard not to since I had to give a speech as our class rep. I also saw the whole incident go down. From the scowling, then fighting, and even him getting hauled away by a teacher," I grimace at the thought of my speech. The idiot had to go and pick a fight in the middle of it, and after I spent all week preparing.

"He was a regular bad-boy! I heard he's a total hottie!" Yuka squeals, I quickly avert my eyes so she can't see the annoyed look I have on my face. _Is that all they think about?_

"I heard he's going to be in our class! Is that true Kagome?" Ayumi ask excitedly.

"This is the fist I've heard of it," I say throwing her a sideways glare. "Even if he is, I don't want to have anything to do with the jerk," I say scowling as we walk into our classroom. Snagging a seat by the window in the back, all three of them give me an all knowing smile before taking their seats.

"Whatever you say Kagome," Yuka mumbles. Rolling my eyes I turn my attention out the window, watching the last few of the students hurry into the building. Everyone seems to know where they're going and what they need to do. Everyone, except for me. I feel like I'm just walking through life with no meaning, no real purpose. _Geez, I'm in a bad mood._

"Good morning class," flinching slightly I turn my attention towards the front of the room to an older gentleman. His eyes are tired, hair frosted and his features withered. "Welcome, you can call me Mr. Totosai. I am excited to begin this next chapter in your life with you. May we have a good school year with successful test scores," he grins devilishly. Glancing around the room I notice majority of the students tense. _Already talking about grades? I'm not looking forward to studying._ Suddenly the classroom door slides open with a loud bang causing the class to jump and turn to look at the young boy standing in the door way. "Ah, it seems you like causing a commotion everywhere you go," Mr. Totosai comments dryly, remaining unfazed by the intrusion.

Glaring at our teacher with an intensity that made even myself a little nervous, the boy walks in and scans the room, I assume looking for an empty seat. His long black hair with bangs framing his scowling face. He's pretty tall and his skin tan. _Obviously not from around here_ , I muse to myself. The uneasiness from this morning begins to pool in the pit of my stomach once again, and my head begins to pound. Letting my eyes travel back to his face, _who is this gu—_

It's then when our eyes met. _Those eyes.._ They're this almond honey color, if I didn't know any better I would say they're even gold. Glaring at me, he began to walk in my direction. Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze he plopped himself down in the seat next to me. Never breaking our eye contact and making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. _What's with this jerk?!_

"You got something to say wench," his voice is deep and sharp. My eyes go wide, _did he just call me.._

"Excuse me?!" I can feel the fire in me ignite, boiling under the surface. _Who does he think he is?!_

"There will be none of that name calling in this classroom young man!" Mr. Totosai says, quickly defusing my anger. Finally breaking eye contact with me he crosses his arms over his chest and glares toward the front of the class. Trying to hide my embarrassment I turn towards the front keeping my features calm and collected. "NOW, as I was saying. Let's make this a good year and all get a long," Mr. Totosai says pointedly as he continues to go over what this school year holds for us. For the remainder of the class I can't help but be distracted by the sulking boy sitting next to me, subtly stealing glances of him. _What the heck is his problem?!_ It also doesn't help that Ayumi, Yuka and Eri keep looking back at us every five minutes, shooting a few death glares when I catch them. As soon as the bell rings, I quickly gather my stuff bolting for the door.

"Hey wench!" his voice is like ice, causing me to stop in my tracks. "I don't know wha—" before he can finish I get right up in his face, my eyes filled with anger and my hands on my hips blocking him in the aisle.

"FIRST OF ALL, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Not wench," I see a few people stop to look at us, but I don't care. "Second, don't address me so comfortably you rude jerk!" he lets out a grunt, rolling his eyes. _Why is he so infuriating?!_

"Whatever, next time you got something to say just say it. Instead of staring at me like some kinda creep," he says crossing his arms and facing me head on. My face is beginning to get hot, _me a creep?! You're the creep!_

"Shut up! I was just trying to figure out what your problem was! Don't flatter yourself," swiftly throwing my hair over my shoulder, I turn and head towards the door. "Just stay away from me," I hiss, giving him one final scowl before I stomp out the door.

"Keh, don't worry! I will," he yells after me. _The nerve of him!_ I don't get far down the hall before Ayumi, Yuka and Eri ambush me, dragging me into the nearest secluded staircase.  
"Oh my god! Talk about love at first sight," Eri squeals, I involuntarily let out a bitter laugh.

"You gotta be joking right Eri? That jerk?! Did you hear what he was calling me?!" I say through gritted teeth. Patting me on the shoulder they all just let out a small giggle. "Come on class is about to start, lets go," I grumble and start to lead the way, desperate to drop the subject. Trying to breathe and get my temper under control, I scan the room of my next class and thankfully find the last window seat available. Rushing to it I quickly realize I'm being watched, my eyes wandering to meet a pair of golden ones. _Oh god, please no.._

"Are you serious?" he barks annoyingly, looking at the empty seat next to him angrily then back up at me. Letting out a defeated sigh, I take my seat averting my eyes out the window trying my best to ignore the mumbling coming from the boy next to me. _Today sucks._


	3. Chapter 2 : Too Many Questions

_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

-A Few Weeks Later -

"And this is the infirmary," I comment flatly, trying to keep myself distracted with removing some dirt off my skirt instead of staring at the agitated boy beside me. _I can't believe Mr. Totosai made me do this! He_ ** _knows_** _we don't get along yet he stills insist on keeping us together. As if this jerk would care about a tour of the school._

"Keh, whatever. Are we done yet wench?" he grumbles, throwing me a lopsided glare.

"I just have to show you the library and we'll be done," I say through gritted teeth, giving him a small glare before turning and walking down the hall. "Like I told you, my name is Kagome you jerk," _still as rude as ever. You think I want to spend my afternoon showing you around? I should be at practice or studying for our math test tomorrow._ As we walk down the hall I notice students have stopped to stare at us worriedly. Lately, the new guy has gotten a pretty bad reputation around the school. He's constantly getting into fights, doesn't care about his grades and bites the heads off any school faculty that tries to reprimand him. _Guess my friends were right, a regular bad-boy._ Stealing a glance at him over my shoulder, I see him scowling at the audience we have drawn. _Why is he always so angry? Maybe if he wasn't so intimidating people wouldn't stare or be worried with him around._

"Who the hell are you looking at?" his venomous tone pulls me away from my thoughts and I turn to see him holding another student by the neck up against a wall. _Oh no.._ Throwing my entire body weight at him, I quickly wrap my arms around his shoulders attempting to restrain him but not doing a very good job at it.

"Inuyasha!" I hear myself yell his name, but its like an out of body experience. That name, strange.. yet so familiar. _The same name of the half demon I supposedly traveled through the well with.._

* * *

\- Flashback (A few days after the first day of school) -

"Look, I don't want to be here either," I whisper over to the growling figure next to me. "But you need to calm down. You're only going to make things worse," I say trying to keep my voice stern. We had been sitting out in the hall waiting for the headmaster to call us in for almost an hour now. Turns out the new guy and I had almost identical class schedules and were sadly seated next to each other in **_every_** class. To say the least, he was furious. Everyday is a battle with him constantly calling me names, saying rude comments or mumbling under his breath. Our fighting has been non-stop since the day we first met, it's to the point where one of our teachers got so fed up they sent us to the headmasters office. _Its because of that stupid jerk that I ended up in trouble_ , I begin to count down in my head trying to control my rising temper. I notice he's crossed his arms over his chest and has proceeded to bounce his leg nervously, _what an annoying habit._ "Would you stop fidgeting?" I snap, causing him to tense slightly, but doesn't look at me. "I don't know what I did to make you so angry," I grumble, leaning back in my seat.

"I don't know why you're so damn nosey," he snaps, his golden eyes meeting mine briefly before staring down the hall.

"I was just being polite!" I retort, earning a grunt in response. "I just thought.. since we're stuck in the same classes and sitting next to each other for the rest of the term might as well make the best of it," my voice is surprisingly uneasy. _Why does he affect me so much?_

"You ask too many questions wench!" he snarled, meeting my eyes once again with an intensity that would tell any sane person not to push him. _That's it!_

"I just asked you what your first name was! Geez!" I yell, standing up so I can glare down at him. I can feel my hands trembling, my anger peaking and my face getting hot. "I thought maybe instead of calling me a wench you could actually use my name! And I thought maybe instead of calling you a jerk I could use your name! Excuse me for trying to be considerate!"

"It ain't none of your business," he grumbles averting his eyes away from my gaze.

"Why.." a lump starts to form in my throat, and my mouth becomes dry. Feeling a burning sensation in my lungs I realize I've been holding my breath. Any anger that had been building up has quickly been diffused. "Just forget it," I say taking my seat besides him once again, _I'm too exhausted to fight._ We sit in silence for a long time with only a few students walking in hall to break up the silence. _I don't know why I even bothered, he doesn't care about anyone or anything._

"Inuyasha," his voice was so soft I had wondered if he had even spoke. It was like a someone dropped a bucket of ice water on me, sending an aching chill down my spine. _Inu.. yasha..?_ Suddenly it felt as if my skull was being crushed with an unparalleled force, causing me to double over in my chair. I began to sweat and my breathing became labored at the stress that was being exerted through out my body. Crushing my palms against my temples I tried to get the pain to subsided unable to help the soft whimpers that escaped from my mouth. _What is happening to me?_

"Inu.. yasha?" I manage to get out when I see those golden eyes. I hadn't even noticed that he had moved to kneel in front of me, for once his features not morphed into a scowl but showing actual concern.

"What's happening to you wench?" his voice harsh, but laced with concern as he reached out to carefully place a hand on my trembling shoulder. When he makes contact its like another bucket of ice water is thrown on me and I shrink away from his touch.

"I have to go," I say standing abruptly cradling my head in my hands and take off down the hall.

"What the hell? Go where?!" I hear him yell after me but it was too late I was already down the hall and racing out of the building. I was in such a hurry that I didn't change my shoes or even grab my school bag. That night I shut myself in the bathroom unable to comprehend what had happened earlier. _Why did I react that way to hearing his name?_ Shifting uncomfortably in the tub of hot water, I lean back to stare at ceiling. _Is it coincidence that he has the same name as that half demon my family mentioned that day in the well? Or.. is this Inuyasha who they were talking about?_ Shrinking further into the water, letting the heat of it soothe the knots in the back of my neck. _I can't ask him if he's some sort of half demon from the past that use to know me and we fought a demon together. Then he'd_ ** _really_** _think I'm crazy._ Letting out a small frustrated groan I dunk my head into the water letting it completely submerge me. _I'm so confused.._

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I say his name louder, with more force behind it demanding for him to pay attention to me.

"I wasn't doing anything man! Put me down!" the boy says pulling at Inuyasha's arm, gasping for air. "Why are you doing this? And dragging Higurashi into this! You're going to get her in trouble too," the boy desperately pleads throwing me a desperate, flustered look. I'm pretty well known around school, I guess many would say I'm popular. _But I never expected some random student to stand up for me._ Smiling sheepishly at him I turn my attention back to Inuyasha, I didn't realize how close he actually was. Loose strands of his hair tickle my nose and I can't help but notice that he smells of fresh air with a mix of shampoo. I can feel my face getting hot and my head beginning to pound, when I see him staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Let go of me," his voice is quiet, but still holds the same venom as before sending goose bumps down my arms. Matching the intensity in his eyes, I let go but push myself between the two of them. Putting Inuyasha and I almost nose to nose.

"Put him down! Stop this already! Why are you acting like this?!" pushing his arm away with all his strength he releases the boy causing him to collapse behind me.

"Keh, whatever wench! Next time stay out of my way!" he says darkly causing me to tremble slightly. "And you, watch who you're staring at. Next time you might not be so lucky," he hisses glaring at the boy having a coughing fit at my feet before turning to walk away. Swiftly apologizing to the boy on the ground I run after the angry figure stalking through the crowd of students.

"What is the matter with you?!" I yell, my voice echoing down the empty hall I followed him to. Stoping in his tracks tells me he heard me but he doesn't turn to face me, pissing me off even more. "Why did you do that to him? What has made you so angry?!"

"I told you it's none of your business Kagome," he replies quietly. For once I am left speechless, _did he just.. call me by my first name?_ "You and I have nothing to do with each other," _what is this pain in my chest?_ "So **stop** asking questions," he says looking over his shoulder at me, his eyes some how cold despite their warm glow. Before I can say anything he's gone, as if he wasn't even there and the emptiness begins to pool in the pit of my stomach once again.


	4. Chapter 3 : You're Wrong

_Authors Note : Thanks for everyone being so patient! I made this chapter a little longer than the others since it took so long for me to crank it out! Finals are finally over so now I can write whenever I want! Thanks for everyone who wrote a review! Helps me stay motivated to write!_

 ** _I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_**

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, I let the world fall away leaving only myself and the target. Pulling the string back as far as I could, I brought my hand up to rest against my cheek for balance. Focusing all of my strength and energy, I let it pulse through my body. I slowly let out the breath that I had been holding, then released. _Hit the mark!_ The arrow went flying, almost cutting through the air itself piercing the center of the bullseye. _Got it!_ I internally celebrated, giving myself a small smile in triumph.

"Very well done Kagome," I turn to see our instructor Ms. Izawa clapping in approval. "I'm positive you will do well in the upcoming tournament. Now if you would please go to the front, there is a student here that needs to speak with you. You may pack up for the day if needed," _someone who needs to talk to me?_ Giving her a small nod, I quickly made my way to the front. Standing at the entrance I see a boy with sandy brown hair waving at me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Higurashi! Mr. Totosai asked me to tell you he needs your help with something so if you could please report to his classroom!" he explained practically leaping with enthusiasm. _I've never met someone more cheerful than me,_ I mused quietly to myself. Frowning, I give the boy a curt nod. _What could Mr. Totosai want now?_

"Alright, thank you for telling me. Just let me get changed back into my uniform and I'll head over," I reply turning away to put my gear away.

"Great! I'll just wait in the hall then and I'll walk you over! Just let me know when you're ready to go!" he responds, a little too cheery.

"Ah that's not-" but before I can even retort he's already out the door shutting it behind himself. _Geez, I don't need an escort,_ I scold internally. Putting away my bow I change quickly and head out to the hall way to meet up with him.

"Ready to go?!" he says racing over to my side with a silly grin on his face. It takes everything in my power not to roll my eyes. _I'm really not in the mood to socialize._

"You know, I can walk to the classroom myself, no need to go through all this trouble," I try to reassure him giving him a friendly smile.

"It's no trouble at all Higurashi! And besides, I've been wanting to talk to you anyways," he says waving me off with his hand and begins to lead the way. We walk in silence for a little while, and it's hard to not notice how he keeps fidgeting with his uniform or how flustered he looks.

"So… what did you need to talk to me about?" I begin, desperate to break the awkward silence between us.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to thank you for standing up for me the other day!" cocking my head to the side I gave him a confused look. _Thank me? For what?_ "You're pretty forgetful now a days Higurashi," he says chuckling at my expression. "Remember, the new guy got angry and tried to pick a fight with me? Thank goodness for you being there or else I would have been in big trouble!" he says flashing me another cheery smile.

"Oh that?! Don't worry about that, it's not a problem! I'm not sure why Inuyasha reacted like that," I say grimacing at the thought of the jerk. "But I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing! I'm sorry where are my manners, what was your name?" I say mirroring his friendly tone. _So that's where he's from!_

"There you go again being forgetful," he says once more laughing, this time more whole heartedly. "Remember we went to the same middle school together? Hojo Fujimoto?" he waves toward himself. That's when it finally hit me, why he had looked so familiar.

"Oh my god Hojo?!" I practically scream stopping in my tracks to take in his appearance once more. The once scrawny, wide eye boy that used to pester me to go out on dates with him and just couldn't take a hint? Now all grown up. His boyish features, although still innocent, were more defined. _More manly_. He was taller, enough to where I had to look up and his shoulders slightly broader. Blushing at my wandering eyes, I quickly began to walk once more. "I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you! It's been a while!" I say, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it Higurashi! I know, you've definitely changed since that last time I saw you," he states softly, turning his gaze away from me but I can still see his cheeks stain with pink. I can feel my own cheeks begin to burn. _Geez, it's only Hojo. Get ahold of yourself Kagome!_ Before I knew it we had arrived at Mr. Totosai's classroom, and we were left exchanging awkward glances unsure of how to proceed.

"Well, I'll see you around Higurashi. It was… nice seeing you," he says softly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Same. You know Hojo you can call me Kagome. See you," I replied sweetly, giving him a small wave and one final smile over my shoulder before entering the classroom.

"Ah Kagome, about time you showed up," Mr. Totosai says pointedly as he keeps his attention on something his scribbling at his desk. "I need a favor from you. I need you to tutor Inuyasha here," he says giving me a sideways glance then looking at the boy sitting at one of the back window seats. Following his gaze I am met with golden intensity. _NO! NO! NO!_ "With midterms right around the corner, and you being one of my top students I really need your assistance," opening my mouth to protest, he holds up his hand to silence me. "This is not a request, you will do this. I also need you two to deliver these papers to the head office before the end of the day," he says nodding at the large stack of career plan worksheets in front of him.

"I told you Totosai, I don't need no damn help!" Inuyasha snarled, slamming his fist down hard on his desk causing me to jump.

"Please, save me the back talk. You're test scores are some of the lowest in the class. And I don't want to see you in my class next year because you flunked. You'll let her help you," Mr. Totosai snaps giving the grumbling boy a pointed look. Surprisingly, Inuyasha doesn't argue but instead gives me an annoyed, almost defeated look. Standing up to pack his things, Mr. Totosai heads for the door. "Then it's decided. I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget to deliver those career plans to the office," he finishes throwing us one final wave before leaving. _WHY ME?! I HAVE TO STUDY TOO! WHY, WHY, WHY!_

* * *

-A couple hours later-

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP WENCH!" Inuyasha yells, slamming his math book down hard on the desk causing me to jump. Crumpling up the worksheets we had been working on he angrily threw them across the room. "This is so annoying," he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and lowering his eyes so they disappear under his dark bangs. We had been studying now for almost two hours and all we had done is bicker about every little thing. _I'm not really sure how Inuyasha got this far in school, he barely knows anything! He's never going to pass midterms at this rate._ Groaning inwardly, I got up to retrieve the his crumpled up notes.

"Please Inuyasha, I'm tired of arguing. I'm trying to help you. Do you honestly think that I want to sit here all afternoon listening to you yell or call me names?" I say softly but the only response I get is him turning to scowl out the window. "You're so exhausting," I mutter letting out a defeated sigh.

"Why are you even still here?" he snaps. I can feel my temper beginning to flare so I try counting in my head to calm myself. _One… two… three.. stay calm Kagome, he's just in a bad mood like always._ "As if I would need help from you," **_THAT IS IT!  
_**

 **"** SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I scream at the top of my lungs stomping my foot hard as I turn to face him. Jumping slightly he turned to stare at me with his eyes wide in shock. "You are such an arrogant jerk! I am here because I didn't have a choice!" all the pent up stress and anger is now oozing out of me and I am unable to control it. "You are the **LAST** person I would want to help!" I hiss throwing his crumpled notes at his face but he dodges it just in time without breaking our eye contact. "I don't understand why you are always like this! What have I ever done to you?!" _Oh no…_ fresh tears begin to brim my eyes. _No don't cry over this stupid jerk!_ "You know what I'm done with this. Let's just deliver these papers for Mr. Totosai so I can go home already," I manage to get out in a steady tone before quickly wipping away my tears with the back of my sleeve and facing my back to him.

"Oi wench! Are you… crying?" if I didn't know any better I would say his voice sounded shaky, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing he upset me this much.

"Shut. Up." I replied sharply grabbing half of the papers and stalking out of the classroom. Stumbling to catch up, Inuyasha followed behind me quietly grumbling to himself. _The stupid jerk! He always has to push my buttons! Just for once I wish we could have a civil conversation without him insulting me every other second.  
_

"Come on man give it back!" I hear someone yell over a sea of laughter. "Hey cut it out! Seriously give it ba-" one minute I was turning to see a group of boys coming out of a classroom we were passing and the next I was falling, landing hard on my right side. I can't help but cry out from the excruciating pain in my right shoulder, _somehow this feels so familiar._ Lifting my head slightly, wincing at the sharp pain near my temple I looked around and notice that the papers I had been holding were scattered around me.

"What happe-" suddenly I hear a shrill scream and someone lands on his back next to me causing me to let out a small scream in shock. "Oh my god are you alright?!" I shriek reaching my good hand out to the motionless boy.

"You bastards! You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!" I can hear more screaming followed by pleads for forgiveness. "Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!" _wait I know that voice.. it couldn't be.._ Looking up I see Inuyasha racing down a flight of stairs I'm laying in front of, his golden eyes intense with worry and never leaving mine. Somehow I can't help but feel relief wash over me knowing that he's coming for me. In fact it almost feels.. familiar. Like he's done this before. _Wait. How did I end up at the bottom of the stairs? Did I.. did I really fall down another flight of stairs? Geez, I'm such a klutz. Sota's never going to let me live this down._ Groaning I let myself collapse back on the floor shutting my eyes, willing the embarrassment to go away.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?" his voice is surprisingly worried, with no trace of annoyance or anger. _Well that's a first._ Before I can respond he gathers me up in his arms so he can hold me bridal style and I can feel my face begin to burn. _What the heck is he doing?!  
_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down Inuyasha!" I demand looking up at his distressed face.

"We have to take you to the infirmary immediately," he commands, holding me tighter to his chest as he begins to walk down the hall. Any attempt I was going to make to get out of his hold was soon abandoned when the pain in my shoulder caused me to cry out. "See don't struggle," he hissed but I could have sworn I saw a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Why are you doing this? And what did you do to those boys back there?!" I hiss back. _I don't need his pity. I can go to the nurse myself!  
_

"I beat the crap out of those guys! They were too busy fooling around and knocked you down a flight of stairs! What would you have rather I'd done? Just leave you there lying on the ground injured?" he snapped throwing me a chilling glare.

"But why are you doing this? You clearly hate me, so I don't understand why.." I say through gritted teeth, _I don't understand him. One minute he's insulting me and the next he's all worked up about me seeing the nurse._ There's an awkward silence between us, and I wonder if he's even going to acknowledge that I asked him a question.

"I don't hate you Kagome," snapping my head up to meet his gaze I notice that he has stopped walking. "I just… you're infuriating, you ask too many questions, you're too cheery, you're optimism puts me in the worst moods, and you…" but I can't stand to hear anymore.

"See you hate me," I say quietly. Pain flashes across his features and shakes his head at me.

"You're wrong!" he yells causing me to flinch. "I don't. I get angry because I can't hate you," he whispers, his warm golden spheres paralyzing me as they search my eyes "but there's something about you that I can't quite figure out. And for some reason when I saw you at the bottom of the stairs.. I just.. I don't know I felt like I needed to protect you okay? You're so damn clumsy!" I can feel my ears getting hot and my heart feels like it's going to explode. _He.. doesn't hate me._ "We can talk later alright? We need to get you to the infirmary," he quickly says cutting off my train of thought and heading down the hall once more. _What is this feeling..? Why do I feel so happy to know that he doesn't hate me?_ Letting my head rest against his chest I can't help but take in a deep breath a small smile appearing on my face at the smell of fresh air and shampoo.

"I guess its a good thing I gave you a tour of the school last week or else you'd be lost," I chuckled feeling completely content in his arms once more.

"Keh," was all he said as he held me to his chest tighter. _The emptiness that haunts me.. somehow with him around… I don't know what it is but it's not so bad now._


	5. Chapter 4 : See You Soon

_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

"Kagome dear? Are you almost ready? You need to hurry up or you'll be late!" I heard Mama yell from down stairs. Taking one long look at myself in the mirror I can't help but fidget with my sling. Turns out when I got pushed down the stairs I ended up dislocating my shoulder, _again_ and bruising my knee pretty badly. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was very helpful through out the whole situation. He carried me all the way to the infirmary and even waited until Mama showed up to get me.

* * *

-Flashback-

"You know.." I started, looking over at the lounging figure on the bed next to mine. "You don't have to wait with me. Mama should be here soon so you don't need to worry anymore," but the only response I got was a grunt and him opening one golden eye to purposely eye my wrapped arm and my wrapped knee.

"Oh shut up already. It's fine," Inuyasha mumbles moving his hands to pillow the back of his head. _I think this is the first time I've seen him look so relaxed. This has to have been the longest time we've gone without fighting._ Taking advantage of our moment of peace I let my eyes wander over him. I've never really noticed how dark his long hair really was, looking like someone dumped a bucket of rich black ink all over the mattress he laid on. His heavy set brows no longer hiding his eyes or causing him to frown. He's actually really handsome, _at least he is when he's not scowling. Ack! What am I thinking?!_ Quickly I avert my gaze, trying to hide my blushing face when the door suddenly slid open.

"Kagome!" my mom comes rushing into the room, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Instantly my stomach drops, _I caused her to worry again.._ I can feel fresh tears of my own beginning to brim my eyes. "Are you alright dear? The nurse called me! Did you really fall down a flight of stairs again?" she teases touching my cheek lightly.

"Did she just say **'again'** meaning this isn't the first time?" Inuyasha's agitated tone pulls me back to reality. Swiftly he gets to his feet. "You are such a klutz," he says smirking down at me, _what's with him looking so smug?!  
_  
"It's none of your business," I snapped, sticking my tongue out at him. "You can leave now."

"Keh! This is how you treat me after all I did for you?" he grumbles.

"I told yo-" I went to retort but before I knew it my mother was standing in between us with a bewildered expression plastered on her face. My eyes go wide, _what is she..? Oh no..  
_

"Inuyasha..?" my mother softly says and I can feel a lump form in my throat. "Is that you..? Did you come back through the well?" her voice is becoming uneven, _she's beginning to panic._ She turns to grab me by my shoulders as fresh tears stream down her cheeks. "Kagome do you remember now?" pulling away from her tight grip I clutch my aching shoulder and shake my head.

"Oi! What's with you women and crying?! And what the hell are you talking about wench?! Come back through a well?" Inuyasha snaps inching closer to us. _Crap! I totally forgot about how he has the same name that half demon Mama told me about! But it doesn't make sense how would she know that it was him? I've never told her about_ ** _this_** _Inuyasha. Could this mean.. he also looks like him?_ Quickly I place myself between the two trying to think of a way to calm the situation.

"No Mama, he's not who you think he is! He's just some guy in my class" I say nervously, trying to give her my best reassuring smile. "And you Inuyasha!" I snap turning to throw him a warning glare. "Don't call my mother a wench! Jerk!" _I swear he has no manners what so ever!_ "Come on Mama, let's go home. My knee is really starting to hurt," I say leading her out of the room, surprisingly she doesn't argue and lends me her arm for support. Before we are completely out the door my mother abruptly stops and turns to the boy watching us.

"It was nice seeing you Inuyasha. I know we'll see each other soon," she says softly giving him a small wave over her shoulder. The whole way home she didn't say a word, she just had this all knowing smile on her face.

\- End of Flashback -

* * *

Flexing my arm slightly, I winced at the sharp pain that shot through my shoulder. _Ouch! Geez there's no way I can compete in next weeks tournament with my arm like this. All those extra hours of practice waisted._ Pulling at my uniform, I desperately tried to find a flattering position but was unsuccessful. _This sling is not cute at all,_ grabbing my school bag I headed down to greet Mama.

"There you are dear!" my mother happily greeted at the bottom of the stairs, her smile spreading from ear to ear. Ever since she met Inuyasha yesterday she's been in the greatest mood. She was singing in the shower, giggling to herself while cleaning, and even made a huge 'celebratory' dinner. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school? I know you hurt your knee pretty badly," she ask, pushing a few stray hairs behind my ears and out of my face. "Or if you want you can stay home today? I know your teachers would understand considering the events that happened yesterday."

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be fine. Besides I need to let Ms. Izawa know that I won't be able to compete in the tournament next week and I have a math test I cannot afford to miss," I say giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the front door to slip on my shoes. "I'll see you guys later," I say before shutting the door behind me and walked out into the court.

"Try to not fall down these stairs Kagome!" Sota yells, running past me only stopping to stick his tongue out to me before rushing down the shrine steps. _  
_

"Just wait till I get a hold of you! You little brat!" I say trying to speed up, half limping. But it's no use he's already gone and now my knee is really hurting.

"You really shouldn't be running wench," I hear someone call out from behind me. Turning around I see a figure sitting on one of the branches of the large Goshinboku tree in the yard. Jumping down swiftly there's an odd sense of familiarity in the air once again, _who..?_ "What's with that stupid look," his golden eyes meeting mine as he continued to dust off the dirt on his uniform.

"Inuyasha? Why are you here?" I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see him. _But why is he here at my house? And how did he know where I lived?_ I can feel my heart pounding in my ears and my hands start to sweat from my nervousness.

"I got your address from those three squawking girls you're always hanging out with," his voice is gruff. "I know that you walk to school but you hurt your knee pretty badly yesterday so I came by to help you. I know damn well you're too stubborn to ask for help yourself," he finishes rolling his eyes as he walked over to me. _He came to help me? Could that mean.. he was worried?  
_

"You don't have to worry about me Inuyasha. I'll be just fine," I can feel my face getting hot. Turning around swiftly I started to walk away but could not hide the fact that I was limping even more. _All that running I did after Sota really did a number on my knee._ I hadn't noticed Inuyasha had moved to kneel in front of me causing me to stumble against his back.

"Just get on my back wench, you're in no condition to walk!" _What?! There's no way I'm going to ride on his back!  
_

"Inuyasha I alrea-" I began to protest earning myself a harsh glare.

"I'm not going to tell you again wench," his voice like ice, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand. _Geez.._ Letting out a defeated sigh, carefully I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him lift me up and support my weight holding my legs to his sides. Taking in a deep breath I let the smell of his shampoo surround me as we slowly made our way down the shrine steps. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever, with only soft whispers from those who stopped to stare at us to break up the awkwardness. _Geez this is so embarrassing. What will people at school think? The rumors that will spread..  
_

"Uhh.. You know if people at school see you carrying me they're going to make assumptions about us being in a relationship," I say leaning a little closer than necessary partly to try and see his facial expression and partly to get another good whiff of his shampoo.

"I didn't think you were one to care about what people said," he said glancing at me from the corner of his eye, those golden orbs causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

"I do-don't care. I was just warning you, I didn't know if you wanted to be associated with me like that," I manage to get out steadily.

"Keh, I don't give a damn what anybody says about me. To hell with all of them," he grumbles as he continues to make his way through the school courtyard. Everyone stops to stare at us and I can feel my face burning with embarrassment. Once we were in side he let me down so that we could switch our shoes but did not hesitate to put me on his back once more and take me to class. I cannot escape the radiating smiles I get from Yuka, Ayumi and Eri. _No doubt I will be interrogated later. Today is going to be very interesting._


	6. Chapter 5 : Coincidence

_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

Authors Note : Hello everyone! Thanks for being so patient! I've had some health issues lately but I am back! And writing everyday! Thanks to all those who have recently followed the story! Enjoy reading and if you like what's happening in the story, have suggestions or even just want to say what could be worked on don't be shy to leave a review! P.S. I'm planning on things to really start unraveling! :)

* * *

"Sooooooo.. are you guys like dating?!"

"Are you kidding Ayumi?! He picked her up from her house and _carried_ her all the way to school! Totally dating!"

"I'm so jealous of you Kagome!" Eri squeals clapping her hands in excitement. I let out small sigh and roll my eyes. The minute Inuyasha left to tell Ms. Izawa about my injuries during lunch Yuka, Ayumi and Eri wasted no time ambushing me. For the past ten minutes all they had done was ask question after question and ramble on about our non-existent relationship. Practically talking themselves in circles while never really stopping to listen to what I have to say. _Inuyasha was right, they really do sound like they're squawking._ I let out a small chuckle as I pushed around the remnants of my lunch thinking about the gruff boy with the honey hued eyes. All morning he did nothing but complain at every little movement I made and even yelled at me when I limped too fast to the bathroom. A small smile quietly spread across my face, _I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the fact that he was so worried about me. But.. I can't help but wonder if his sudden change in attitude towards me is only because he feels responsible for what happened yesterday._ There's a small pain in my chest at the thought. _Or maybe.. maybe it's more than just guilt? Maybe.. he cares?  
_

"Earth to Kagome! Are you even listening?" the sound of Yuka's voice immediately brings my attention back to the three girls surrounding my desk.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I mumble, making unnecessary adjustments to my sling to keep myself distracted under their demanding gazes. _  
_

"What is going on with you and the new guy?!" they yell in unison. _Not this again!_

"Oh come on you guys! Just drop it will ya?" I snap, struggling to pack up my finished lunch, hoping they would take the hint that I was done with social hour. "I already told you there's nothing going on between me an-"

"Higurashi!" an all too familiar, _annoying_ voice calls cutting me off before I can completely lose my patients with my prying friends. I look up to see Hojo walking into the classroom with a little too much spunk in his step than I'm used too, _geez what now?  
_

"Hi Hojo, what's up?" I say, doing a poor job of returning his kind smile. _  
_

"I heard about what happened yesterday! I thought these would help with your injuries," he chirps, placing a small bundle on my desk. Hesitantly I unwrap it to see that he has packed various brands of compresses and a tube of some kind of ointment. "My mother made the ointment!" he says giving me a bright smile. "It's organic and should help with the pain in your knee and shoulder!" _again with the random gifts?_ Stifling a groan, I manage to throw him a small smile before stowing the bundle in my bag but not before I catch the smug looks the girls were giving me as they walked off to their seats. _Great.. I know I'm going to hear about this later.  
_

"Uh.. thanks Hojo. I really appreciate it," I say trying to keep my tone even but polite. There's an awkward silence that grows between us as he quietly shifts from foot to foot. "Was there something else you needed?" I prompt, trying to calm my irritation.

"I was wondering," he starts, glancing at me nervously and I begin to tap my fingers on the desk my patients wearing thin. "Is it true that the new guy picked you up from the shrine and carried you all the way here?" my cheeks warm at his directness and I can't help but stare at him in disbelief, _why does everyone feel like it's their business what Inuyasha and I do?!_ "I mean the entire school is talking about it, and I just wanted to see if it was true."

"Yes it is, what of it?" I say through gritted teeth, _I don't know how much more I can take of this.  
_

"I see. We'll if you don't mind I can help you get around and I can even take you home after school," he quietly suggest continuing to fidget. By now I can feel that my entire face is red from embarrassment, and I stare at him in disbelief until his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. W _hat is he saying?!_ "It's just I heard that you two don't exactly get along so I thought maybe you would feel better if it was me taking care of you. I know he probably feels guilty about what happened, but that doesn't mean he has to stick around and make you feel even more uncomfortable," my heart sinks, _so I guess I'm not the only one who thinks Inuyasha's only helping me because of guilt._ I feel tears prick the back of my eyes, but I managed to muster up all the strength I had to swallow my mood change. _Even if he is only sticking around because of guilt, I'm not about to have Hojo carrying me around school. It was hard enough to fend him off in middle school and I don't want him getting the wrong idea.  
_

"That's okay Hojo. I'm fine with Inuyasha taking care of me, we're actually getting along better now," catching the sly looks the girls give me I shoot them a scowl, before returning to Hojo's disappointed gaze. "Plus I promised Mr. Totosai that I would help Inuyasha study for our midterm so I need to be with him anyways," I add lightly, trying to not hurt his feelings completely. Instantly his smile brightens.

"That is so like you to put your promises you made to others before your own needs," he chuckles softly giving me a look that would make any normal girl weak at the knees. "Well okay then, but if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me. I got to go, see you later Higurashi," he says giving me a bashful smile before exiting the classroom. _Am I really putting someone else's needs before mine?_

"Yeah right Kagome," I say quietly. _You're selfishly taking advantage of his guilt._

"You talking to you're self now wench?" snapping my head up I see Inuyasha standing in front of my desk, scowling down at me. "I knew you were clumsy but don't tell me you're crazy too."

"So what did Ms. Izawa say? Was she upset?" I say waving his comment off with my hand, _why again did I turn Hojo down to be toted around by this jerk?_ Grunting at my dismissal, he takes his seat next to mine and turns his attention to the students shuffling into class.

"Nah she's not upset. She said to come by the club room on Monday so you can discuss when you will be returning," he says, shooting a glare at a student that walked a little too close to his desk.

"Thank you," I say softly. Turning to face me, he arches his eyebrow. "I mean for going to talk to Ms. Izawa for me. Also for picking me up this morning and helping me around school," giving him a weak smile I turn my attention to the board trying to hide my flushing face. "You don't have to feel guilty about what happened, it wasn't you're fault. So if you don't want to help me anymore I can ask my friend Hojo. I don't want to burden you any longer."

"Do you ever stop talking?" throwing him a sideways glare, he grunts and scowls right back. "Just shut up and let me help you," his voice is gruff. "Besides, that weak little boy would probably drop you and make your injuries worse. Tell him to mind his own damn business and just let me take care of you stupid," he says, focusing on the board once more. Relief washes over me, and I can't help but feel pleased. _If I didn't know any better I would think Inuyasha sounds jealous… Maybe things really are different between us._ My heart wouldn't stop pounding for the remainder of class.

* * *

\- After school -

"I told you wench, you aint makin any damn sense," Inuyasha grumbled roughly erasing the scrawl on his paper. Throwing his pencil down in frustration he ran a hand through his hair while continuing to curse our math books. Again, we had been in the library for almost two hours studying and had made no progress, _I'm gonna have to talk to Totosai. Inuyasha is not going to do well on the midterm.  
_

"The midterm is tomorrow, and at this rate I don't see how you're going to pass," I mumbled closing my textbook with a loud thud.

"Keh, not like I give a damn. Fucking hate this place," I make a face at his choice of language but I don't argue with him. _It's pretty clear he doesn't like school._

"Hey Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" looking up from his crumpled paper, he lifted his eyebrows in response. "I was just wondering what you did before you came here?" the glare he gave me was of a new intensity that made me shiver. "I just mean, like where did you go to school? Or if you ever went to class? I don't think you realize how behind you are," I defensively say, flushing slightly. Scoffing he turned his attention back to his paper, smoothing out the wrinkles the best he could. At first he didn't answer, _maybe I was being to forward in asking. He doesn't owe me any explanations.  
_

"I don't remember," he says, sitting back in his chair.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I question, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"What part don't you get?" he says leaning back in his chair scowling at me. _He can't be serious? What doesn't he remember?_ Picking up on my confusion I can see him growing agitated as he runs another hand through his hair. "Look one day I just wake up in this strange place with no memories of how or even why I'm here. Then they force me to go to this stupid school and shove all these rules about how to live here down my throat!" _Before he.. woke up?_

"I don't understand. You really don't remember anything before you woke up? And where exactly did you 'wake up' ?" he lets out a deep sigh.

"It doesn't matter where I woke up, point is I did and now I'm here," he says throwing me a look telling me to drop the subject.

"Fine, but that still doesn't answer my question. Do you really not remember anything before?" I say, shifting uncomfortably in my chair under his golden gaze.

"Why can't you ever just shut up?" he grumbles, before letting out another deep sigh. "I remember some stuff from when I was younger. Like stuff with my mom," his golden eyes now downcast. "But everything else is a blur," he adds quietly. "Look could we drop this already?" he snaps as he starts to pack up his stuff.

"Fine," I grumble as I struggle to follow suit. _What are the chances that Inuyasha is also suffering from some type of memory loss just like me. This can't be coincidence. I mean Mama recognized him thats gotta count for something right? But he's clearly not a half demon and doesn't seem to remember me if we were somehow traveling together 500 years in the past. Geez, just listening to myself even I think I sound crazy. All I know is this all can't be coincidence. It just can't be._


	7. Chapter 6 : Stupid Questions

_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

Authors Note : Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile! I thought I was over some of the recent health issues I was dealing with, but it seemed that I was wrong. But none the less I had been working on this chapter for a while and I finally finished! I have started Chapter 7, not sure when I'll get it posted but I just wanted to let anyone that was wondering I will **never** leave a story unfinished! It is my biggest pet peeve when I find stories that are left unfinished or haven't been updated in years. It's not fair to the readers. ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you can leave a review telling me what you think! (:

* * *

We left the library in a hurry and hadn't said a word to each other for the past ten minutes. Minute by minute I was growing more anxious, drowning in the overflow of unanswered questions I had. _'I don't remember,'_ Inuyasha's voice had been circling around in my head. _How can someone just 'wake up' somewhere with no memory from before?_ A small shiver traveled down my spine with a flashback of waking up on the well house floor cold and injured. _I guess I'm in no position to talk, with my own memory loss still a mystery and summed up to a simple tumble down a flight of stairs. I guess that's something we have in common. But still.. I wonder how his family feels about all this._

"Hey Inuyasha, what do your parents think about all of this?" instantly I felt his entire body go ridged and his grip on my thighs tightened. Slowly, trying to not spook him I leaned forward trying to get a better look at his face. _Is he upset..?_

"Stop moving wench before I drop you," he said quietly, with absolutely no trace of sarcasm. Instinctively I wrapped my good arm around his neck for security. Loose strands of his hair tickled my warming face and I was finding it extremely difficult to not get distracted at how close we actually were. _Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden?!_ Clearing my throat loudly I brushed off my embarrassment growing irritated that he hadn't actually answered my question.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" I prompted once more.

"What question," he snorted.

"I asked you what do your parents think about your memory loss? Did something happen?" _the jerk wasn't even listening to me!_

"I don't see how its any of your damn business," he snapped, flashing a warning glare over his shoulder. _As if he scares me,_ I scoffed rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you can drop the 'fuck off' act, it's really getting old," I snapped, frowning at my choice of words but I honestly couldn't think of a better way to describe it. _He always acts as if he doesn't care, but would someone who truly wants to be left alone do all this for someone like me? He doesn't fool me one bit.  
_

"My mother is dead, if you must know," his voice was harsh, maybe even a little sad and guilt instantly washed over me. _I never know when to keep my big mouth shut. I should have know there was a good reason why he didn't want to talk about it._

"I'm so sorry," my voice barely audible as I struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. Turning my face in to his hair, I tried to hide the fresh tears that began to brim my reddening eyes.

"It was a long time ago.." he mumbled, adjusting his grip on my legs bringing me even tighter against his back as if trying to offer some small sliver of comfort. "You don't gotta get all depressed over it," he grumbled, visibly becoming uneasy in my mood shift. Taking a moment to gather my composure, I focused on the rhythm of his steps to calm my breathing and blinked away my unshed tears.

"So.. does that mean you live with your dad?" I started once again, allowing myself to lift my head casually keeping my eyes averted. Squirming under my hold, he let out a sigh muttering various curse words under his breath.

"My dad died before I was born. But don't go getting all sad and cryin over him! He ain't worth your tears got it?" he scolded, quickly maneuvering to the other side of the street to avoid nosey pedestrians. _He doesn't have any parents?  
_

"Then.. who do you live with Inuyasha? Who takes care of you?" a mixture of confusion and concern in my tone. Cursing under his breath once more and complaining about how I was too damn nosey. I couldn't help but wonder if he would really drop me this time. I tightened my grip around his neck once more, _I wouldn't put it pass the jerk to drop a girl even though she's injured._

"Will you quit choking me?!" he hissed, reaching up to loosen my arm. "I ain't gonna drop you so stop worrying! If you must know you nosey wench, I live with Totosai," abruptly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, he turned to give me a stern look over his shoulder. His honey glazed eyes intense causing my breath to get caught in the back of my already dry throat. "Before you go assuming anything weird, him and my old man go way back. I guess he promised him he would look out for me if anything were to happen to him. Then when my mother passed… well you're not stupid you can figure out the rest," his eyes softened slightly before hardening once more. "Don't go yappin that to the entire school though, ain't nobody's business but ours," fighting the urge to flash him a bright smile, I internally celebrated his choice of words. _'Ours' does that mean we now share something Inuyasha? Is it alright to hope the we are somewhat closer? Even if it's just a little bit?_ Giving him a small nod, he seemed to be satisfied with my agreement to keep it between us and resumed walking. "And let me just make one thing clear, I take care of myself!" he scoffed. "Are we done now with your game of twenty questions wench?!"

"I am for now," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Keh! I don't know why you talk so much," he grunted. I noticed that we were growing closer to the shrine and I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"I just wanted to get to know you a little more Inuyasha" I added lightly, resting my cheek against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his shampoo to calm my hammering heart. _He has no immediate family to rely on. That explains why he's so antisocial. It must have been hard growing up without your parents, practically alone. And then losing his memory.._ Snuggling closer, I let myself relaxed and be soothed by the rhythm of is steps once more. _I have to admit, when I recover from my injuries I'm going to miss him carrying me around. Who knew it would be this comfortable,_ I mused struggling to stifle a giggle.

"We're here wench. Wake up," I hadn't even realized I had dosed off and had arrived at the shrine. Carefully he set me on my feet meeting my uneasy gaze, both unsure of how to proceed. For a moment something flickered behind his eyes and he opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut before he could say anything. Before I could react he swiftly turned and made his way out of the courtyard only to stop at the entrance. I tried to call out to him but when I opened my mouth there was no sound. Mutely I reached out a hand, as if some invisible force would make him come back. _Why do I feel so alone every time he goes to leave? Like at any moment I could never see him again? When did I become so dependent of his presence?_ I jerked my hand back to my chest, completely terrified at the thought of needing him. Unaware of my internal battle, my silent calls to him had somehow been heard and he turned to face me, his features still morphed into his nitrous scowl of his.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome," his voice echoed through the court yard, making my heart flutter hearing him use my name once more. Not trusting my vocal cords I gave him a small nod pulling at my sling nervously. "You better not take forever to get ready! I really don't feel like waiting around for an hour for you to change wench!" he snapped, throwing me a weak glare. _Always has to ruin the moment,_ I grimaced.

"See you tomorrow jerk," I grumbled turning to head inside, hiding my small smile and pink cheeks. _Tomorrow.._

* * *

\- Later That Evening -

 _"_ _Aren't you going to make a wish?" a soft voice asked, making the hair on the back of my neck stand. As I opened my eyes I was suspended in the middle of a limitless darkness. Frantically searching around I tried to find whoever had spoken. 'What is this place?' shivering, I pulled my arms over my chest clutching my sides to keep the tremors at bay. Suddenly a pool of warm, purple light appeared sending ripples of energy pulsing through the still air. Tears began to fill my eyes, making it difficult to focus on what was unraveling before me. 'I'm scared..' "Answer me Kagome," the voice cooed, louder this time demanding my attention. "Will you choose to spend eternity in this lonely darkness?" I felt the tears falling down my cheeks and an overwhelming amount of emptiness washed over me.  
_

 _"Please no.." my voice was shaky, sounding foreign to my own ears. 'This feeling of emptiness is almost unbearable. I feel as though it is going to swallow me whole.'  
_

 _"Then will you be true to your heart and wish to see him again?" 'I don't understand. Wish to see him again? Who? Why does it sound like this voice is taunting me? If I do make a wish will they really grant it? Or is it a trick?' The darkness was closing in on me, I felt as though at any moment it would consume me. A small sob escaped from my throat as more tears fell from my eyes. 'This emptiness… I can't.. what do I do?' Searching the darkness once more I still could not find an exit nor the other presence, I was on the verge of hysterics. 'I'm trapped there's no way out. Unless..the wish..'  
_

 _"I wi-"  
_

 _"Kagome! Where are you?!" another yells in the distance. 'That voice!' The darkness began to play tricks on me, whipping around I searched frantically. 'I know that voice.. I think.' "Don't make any wishes! Wait for me!" a blur of red and sliver flashed before my eyes startling me. "Wait for me Kagome!"  
_

 _"I.. believe he will come for me." 'I'm not exactly sure who it is, but I believe in him. "I will not make a wish," and then.. there was just gold. Those unmistakable.. beautiful.. honey hued eyes were staring into my soul paralyzing me. There was no more darkness.. no more emptiness.. just him.  
_

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, bolting straight up in bed. Gasping for air, I hastily surveyed my surroundings to find a familiar darkness that blanketed my room with the glow from the moon filtering in through my open window. Stealing a glance at the glowing green numbers it was only a little after one in the morning. _It was just a dream,_ heaving a deep sigh of relief I wiped the beads of sweat off my face and detangled myself from my sheets to go sit by the window. _That dream felt so real.. I was so alone.._ I wasn't sure if it was the cool breeze that sent goose bumps down my arm or the returning vision of blackness.

"I was so scared," I whispered into the night feeling a fresh batch of tears streaming down my raw cheeks. The haunting emptiness was creeping up on me once more, almost swallowing me whole when the image of those eyes came into mind again. _But then Inuyasha.. he was there, calling out to me. Well at least I think it was him.._

"Something must be wrong with me," I let out breathlessly wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. _Why would he be appearing in my dreams? All of this, I feel it's somehow connected to my memory loss._ "But how?" I whispered, gazing up at the moon feeling the pull of wanting to be with Inuyasha stronger than ever. My heart almost ached at his absence. _How is it that I feel so safe when I'm with him?_ "Who are you to me Inuyasha?"

The faint rustling by the Goshinboku brought me crashing down to reality. Muffling a shriek, I crouched behind my window sill searching the branches for a sign of an intruder. To my relief a pigeon flew out from the lower branches, _it was just a bird. Guess I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping._ Closing my window with a soft thud I got back into bed, unaware of the figure watching my window from the top branches of the Goshinboku.

* * *

\- A Few Weeks Later -

"Here!" I chirped, placing a large bento on the desk in front of the sulking boy next to me. Throwing me a questioning glance he slowly lifted the top to reveal one of the nicest assorted lunches I've ever seen, _geez Mama really out did herself. My lunch never looks that nice.  
_

"What is this wench?" he hissed, sniffing the contents.

"What does it look like Inuyasha? It's a packed lunch. Mama made it for you!" I said a little too brightly flashing him a small, fake smile. All day I had been trying to shake off the last of my mood from my restless night. For the past couple weeks every night I have had the same reoccurring dream. Always begins in darkness and waking up screaming Inuyasha's name. I was becoming irritable, unsure of it's meaning or why I can never get further than meeting those golden eyes. I'm restless, unable to sleep through the night.

"I know what it is. But why did she make this for me? Is this some sort of trick?" his voice was sharp as he flashed me a warning look when I placed his chopsticks a little too hard on his desk.

"Just shut up and eat it you jerk. Mama's not trying to trick you," I grumbled turning to resume eating my own lunch in silence.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I mumbled lamely, picking at the last bit of my rice.

"Don't give me that shit, this whole week you've been in a mood. What gives?" pointedly ignoring him I turned to gaze out the window. _It's happening again. That feeling of nothingness.. it keeps coming back. Why? Everything was going great, at least until that dream._ "Why have you been acting so depressed? I didn't think you were **_this_** pathetic," he hissed. Whipping around, white hot rage shot threw my veins. _Pathetic?! The jerk! What does he know!  
_

"You're one to talk! You go stalking around the school like you could careless about anyone or anything," I hiss pinning him with a glare. "So don't lecture me on social skills. I just had another bad dream and wasn't able to sleep, alright?"

"Feh, it was just a dream. Nothings gonna happen to you, I'm here with you ain't I? I'll keep you safe. Now get over it already," he grumbled before shoveling food into his mouth. Instantly my cheeks began to burn, _does he realize what he just said? 'I'll keep you safe.'_ "Besides only weak, pathetic humans are scared of a dream." _There he goes again calling me pathetic, he's really pushin it._

"Alright, I get it Inuyasha. You're right. I know I have nothing to worry about when I'm with you," I added irritatedly. _Well that moment was ruined,_ turning to give him a piece of my mind I see the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. _Or maybe it wasn't.._

Although my injuries have healed over the past few weeks and things have for the most part gone back to normal, I had expected things between us to revert back to before the incident. However, I was surprised when he showed up at my house the morning after I got word from the doctor that I could take off my sling and go back to archery practice. When I asked him why he had come all he did was scoff and tell me to quit asking stupid questions. Ever since then we've been inseparable. At first our friendship, if you could even call it that seemed so far fetched to our classmates. And if I'm going to be honest it was weird for me too. People are constantly telling me he's a delinquent or asking if he was blackmailing me into hanging out with him. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka have had these smug looks on their faces for days now and constantly give me side grins when he waits for me after practice so we can leave to walk home together.

 _It's not like anything has really changed between us.. he's still acts just as rude and arrogant as ever. Plus were always arguing about something.._ Stealing a glance at Inuyasha a small smile crept over my features seeing him pick up the bento to scrape the last bit of crumbs into his mouth. _For someone who was so apprehensive about the lunch to begin with he sure enjoyed it,_ I mused accidentally letting a soft chuckle out.

"What's funny wench?" shaking my head I gave him a small smile, not having the energy to strike up another argument over his inability to use my name.

"Nothing at all. So will you wait for me again after practice?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Keh, what kinda question is that? You know I will," he grumbled, scratching his head anxiously.

"Just making sure," I hummed. Not long after the first bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The rest of classes went by in a blur, filled with stollen glances and a hammering heart anticipating our time together after school.


	8. Chapter 7 : Broken Promises

**_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_**

Authors Note : Hello everyone! It's been some time since I've posted a chapter! I've actually have had this one written out for a while now but it's changed so much. It's not as extensive as I wanted but I decided that you all have waited long enough! I normally have someone read over my chapters to check for errors so sorry if there's a few mistakes! ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you can leave a review telling me what you think! (:

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes I found myself sitting on a dirt floor surrounded by four walls. Dragging my hand against the damp compacted dirt my brow creased in confusion. 'Am I at the bottom of the well?' Looking up I could see the clear blue sky and faintly hear some birds chirping off the in the distance. "That doesn't make any sense," my voice echoed. "How is it that I can see the sky? Where's the well house?" Very carefully I began to climb out only to find when I reached the top that I was in a field with a forest that sat at the edges creating a barrier. "What is this place?"_

 _"_ _Kagome!" a voice called from behind me, 'Inu…?' but when I turned around I was surprised to see that I still stood alone in the field._

 _"Hello?!" I yelled back, slowly making my way to the forest. After a while I heard the voice again, louder this time.  
"KAGOME!" worry and maybe even slight vulnerability was laced in his tone that made my stomach fall. 'Is he in trouble?!' Picking up the pace I started to navigate through the forest._

 _"Where are you?!" I screamed, growing nervous after not having heard anything after sometime. I began to frantically search, running through the trees with a familiarity that would have scared me if I hadn't been so distracted. "HELLO?!" And then I found him._

 _The tree he was up against dwarfed me, so tall I swear if you went to the top and you would be able to touch the sky. Overgrown vines wrapped around his body binding him to the trunk and although there was an arrow in his chest his facial expression was peaceful with an angelic glow._

 _"Oh my god! You've been shot!" I shrieked, finally coming to my senses I clumsily made my way up the tree to bring us face to face. "Inuyasha come on wake up!" on the verge of hysterics I shook him by the shoulders roughly. A curtain of his silver hair fell over his shoulder tickling my hand. 'Wait…silver?' Carefully I raised my shaky hand to comb my fingers through it, marveling at how soft it was. Doing a once over of him I silently noted the other differences in his appearances, the red outfit sticking out like sore thumb._

 _"Inuyasha? Is that… really you?" I whispered in awe, the slight movement at the top of his head at the sound of my voice caught my attention. My eyes widened in amazement. "Oh my.. Are those dog ears?" Slowly, with trembling hands I reached up. It was like something had taken over my body and I just had to touch them. They were so soft, and warm.. The tears that trickled down my face were unexpected and the sense of loss pooled in the pit of my stomach._

 _"Just couldn't help your self could ya?" Pulling my hands back to my chest quickly I let out a strangled yelp._

 _"WHA-! You were awake the whole time?!" I scolded, placing a hand over my heart trying to calm it._

 _"Where the hell have you been Kagome!" his amber eyes narrowing at me._

 _"What are you talking about? And why are pin to this tree?!" I snapped, my initial worry returning._

 _"Don't try and change the subject! You promised!" his voice raising._

 _"Promised? What are you talking about?! Do you even realize you've been shot?!"_

 _"So what, you just forget your promises now?" his condecedning tone pushed me over the edge._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about?! Promised WHAT?!"_

 _"You promised you would always be by my side," as soon as the words left his mouth the forest faded away leaving us in an empty white void. However, I couldn't bring myself to break eye contact, too afraid that he would fade away as well.  
"You promised me, and then you just left," he whispered, his eyes softening revealing a sadness that broke my heart._

 _"Inuyasha.. I don't remem-" and then I was falling. Falling back down the well to be exact. "Wait! INUYASHA!" I screamed, my arms flailing absolutely terrified at the receeding sight of him.  
_

* * *

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, bolting straight up in bed accidentally launching Buyo off my stomach and onto the floor with a loud thump. Taking a glance at the clock it read just a little after midnight, the glowing green numbers almost mocking me. "Geeez!" flopping back down hard on my bed I pulled a pillow over my head, ignoring the angry noises Buyo was making. _Is it too much to ask to just get through one night without waking up like this?_ Letting out a soft whimper I rubbed my eyes vigoursly knowing the dark rings were already forming under my eyes. _That dream… it was the first time that I hadn't dreamt of the darkness._ Staring up at the ceiling I felt fresh tears welling up in my eyes, _what is happening to me?_

I'm not sure how long I stood in front of the well house doors, I wasn't even sure of when I got out of bed and came out here. I just know that my hands trembled as I reached for them, and the loud creaking noise they made in silent courtyard. Hesitantly I made my way down the stairs and carefully perched my self on the edge swinging my legs over to dangle above the darkness. _Somehow that dream connects this well and Inuyasha._ " ** _How_** though?" my voice vibrated down the well. "You said I promised.." I couldn't bring myself to finish. _How could I have promised you.. What I have I been forgetting? I.._ "I want to see you Inuyasha," I whispered, feeling the warm tears trickling down my raw cheeks. Then I jumped.

"KAGOME," a voice boomed. Completely thrown off by the intruding voice I had failed to brace myself falling flat on my butt.

"Ouch.." I moaned, leaning against the wood rubbing my lower back. _Great not only am I hearing things but I possibly broke my tail bone._

"YOU IDIOT," a venomous voice boomed through the well. A cold chill ran down my bruised spine as I hear a thud and my eyes began to adjust on the figure crouching in front of me. "How could you be so **_stupid!_** " he hissed. "What the hell do you think you were doing! Jumping into the well like that?! And why the hell are you out here in the middle of the night?! Are you crazy?! You could be seriously hurt! I can't believe y-"

"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me?! Who the hell did you think it was?!" he snapped reaching out to put my arm over his shoulder supporting most of my weight as he lifted us up. Still in complete and utter shock I let him put me on his back and hoist us out of the well without any complaints. He didn't stop there though, he proceeded to carry me out of the well house and carefully set me on the grass in front of the god tree. "Explain yourself! NOW!" he snarled, crouching in front of me on all fours pinning me with a glare.

"Me?! Explain yourself! You have exactly five seconds to tell my why **_you_** are here or else I'm calling the police you creep!" I shrieked, causing him to flinch.

"HEY! I'm not a creep!"

"FIVE." I huffed.

"Stop it! I'm not a damn creep!" he sputtered.

"Four."

"Cut it out Kagome!" his eyes began to go wide with panic.

" _Three"_

"God da-"

"TWO!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm here because I sleep in this tree," he snapped, gesturing wildly at the god tree.

"Wait what? In this tree?" I pointed over at my shoulder, trying to see if I actually heard him correctly. Giving me a curt nod I could see the red staining his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. " _Why?_ " my brows knitted together in confusion. Busying himself with pulling at the grass he kept his eyes down cast in shame.

"Are you.. homeless? Do you need money?" I hesitantly asked trying to peak under his bangs.

"What?! NO WAY!" he scoffed, giving me a look of disgust.

"Then why?" he sat there tearing out pieces of grass angrily before I grabbed his hair forcing him to look me in the eye. "Inuyasha! Tell me why you sleep in my tree or so help me I wi-" he then clamped his hand down on my mouth.

"Alright! Do you remember that day at the library when I told you that I woke up one day with no memory?" narrowing my eyes, I slowly nodded my head unable to verbally answer with his hand still covering my mouth. "I woke up here, up against this tree," he said quietly. My eyes widened in shock as he slowly uncovered my mouth. "Ever since then it's the only place I'm able to sleep."

"Wait. So this _whole_ time you've been sleeping in the god tree? Right outside my window?" I ventured, trying to keep my expression from twisting in disgust.

"Don't say it like that!" he hissed.

"Say it like what?" I asked, a small hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"Like I'm some damn creep!"

"Well.. I mean.. that is kinda creepy.." I said casting a sideways glance.

"I'M NOT AH-"

"Kagome? Is that you dear?" I hadn't heard the back door open over all the yelling, looking over Mama stood on the back steps clearly trying to make out the figure with me. "It's late and I heard yelling. Is someone with you?"

"Sorry Mama! Don't worry it's just Inuyasha," I said, quickly getting my feet ignoring the pain in my back.

"Hey wench! Be careful! You fell pretty hard" He snapped jumping to his feet to offer me his hand in assistance. Slapping it away I sent him a warning glare to shut up. _I don't need Mama worrying about me jumping down wells.  
_  
"Why don't you come in Inuyasha for some tea?" Mama said sweetly motioning to follow as she made her way back inside.

"But I-" but she was already inside before he could protest.

"Come on," letting out a dramatic sigh as I led us into the house.

After an awkward half an hour of sitting at the kitchen table with full cups of cold tea, Mama finally got it out of Inuyasha that he had been sleeping in the god tree. Offering small smile, she did nothing more than clear the table and tell him he would be staying in Sota's room seeing as it was too late for him to be going home. Inuyasha tried to protest, but Mama wasn't having it, simply waving him off to go upstairs and told him where the extra blankets were. Stalking up the stairs, Inuyasha looked fluster flashing me a nervous glance.

"Kagome, please help him get settled," giving her a deft nod I quickly caught up to him motioning to Sota's door at the end of the hall. As soon as we were out of ear shot I grabbed his arm, pulling him down harder than I intended too making us face to face.

"As soon as it's clear and everyones asleep come to my room," I whispered, pointing over my shoulder to my door. His eyes widened, his mouth opening ready to object but I refused to go to sleep with things unanswered. "You still have some explaining to do!" I hissed, inching closer and narrowing my eyes wishing he would try to fight me on this.  
"Fine," he said letting out a deep sigh that pushed some of the stray hairs out of my face. Giving him one last warning glare, I released him quickly retreating to my room.


End file.
